To Protect
by Lady Selah
Summary: No matter how much of a bad ass Renji was he was not prepared for the stern face of Ichigo's father. No, stern was a understatement, his captains condescending stare was  more comforting.Rating to go up later
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I've been musing over this fic for a few days now. I wished I had someone to read it through before I took this step and put it up. If you haven't been keeping up on the current episodes of bleach (not talking about adult swim either) there might be some spoilers.**

** And for the stupid people out there, I don't own bleach. That's why this is called fanfiction.  
**

Ichigo sat with his back facing Renji. It was Renji's fault in the first place that they were sitting in the police station. Supposedly he was here on vacation from the soul society. If that was even true, as far as Ichigo knew they never had vacations. Sighing Ichigo lowered his head to stare at a stain on the floor. Oddly he wondered what it could have been to have left it's mark on cement. Deep inside he knew, but denied it.

"Man, you guys are strict about alcohol, all I wanted was a little drink." Renji blurted out of no where.

"Yeah, well, welcome to my world. Kids don't drink till they are of proper age. I don't know what you guys do in the soul society, but it's not like that here." Ichigo grumped in reply. "Now hopefully dad comes by soon to bail me out. Leave you here to sober up all on your own Renji."

"I'm certain Uruhara will bail me out." Renji glared back at Ichigo. "And I'm not drunk. I'm buzzing... There is a difference."

"Idiot, you really think he will, and have a free loader back at his house." Ichigo purposely ignored Renji's denial about being drunk. "He's probably grateful you've been arrested."

"HEY, who are you calling a free loader!"

"Quiet in there or your both headed strait for juvi hall. Understand me?!"

Frustrated Renji crossed his arms and returned to his sulking. Ichigo was happy to have some of the peace back. Still he couldn't get over the other adults being held in the same cell. They obviously stared at the two boys like they were food. It should be clear enough to Renji that a holding cell was a unsavory place for a teen. No one would help them either, because Ichigo made enough mistakes in his life for the police not to care about him. By association Renji was pulled into this dark place too. Sighing heavily Ichigo knew he had to talk to Renji more about his world; his life.

"Look Renji," Ichigo said softly. "Jail isn't like the soul society either. A lot of bad stuff happens in here. Especially to kids, don't believe me look at those men staring at us. I guarantee if the guard would leave he would be all over us."

"Tsch."

"Besides I recognize one, I'm pretty certain he's itching to get even with me." Ichigo mumbled.

"Kurosaki brothers!" The guard shouted. "Your dad called he'll bail you out in the morning. There's been some sort of emergency, and he thinks this will be a good warning to his disobedient sons... Abarai Renji, I knew your punk ass was lying."

Quickly Ichigo rose and bowed an apologetically dragging Renji with him. "Sorry! Abarai is his middle name."

"I hate your fucking dad." Renji growled making Ichigo shove him down further.

"Hmn, your younger brother doesn't seem to sorry." The guard sneered walking over.

Benji's face grew red with the indignity of guards mistake; he was older. "Oi, dumb ass I'm older."

Ichigo's hand tightened around crimson strands that he was using to keep Renji bowing. If Renji was sober he would be able to figure out to shut his trap. Silently Ichigo prayed that the guard missed Renji's comment. It was a strange time to muse over the idea of a drunk Renji doing this to Byakuya. He would have found it funny, Renji getting beaten by Byakuya, if his day just didn't turn worse. The door to the cell opened and the guard approached them. This time in just pure anger Ichigo tightened his fingers till they started snapping strands of hair. The red-headed Shinigami really knew how to make matters worse.

Surprisingly Renji remained quiet, he could feel the hands digging into his head. His scalped screamed for mercy from the abuse. His back ached to stand, yet in his drunken state he lost his will to fight. Who cared if Ichigo did damage to his ego, he wouldn't have to worry about it because he would just say he was drunk. Renji smiled, if you say you were drunk you could get away with a lot.

"What are you smiling at boy, didn't your father ever teach you to protect your younger brother." The guard snapped. "Your supposed to be setting an example for him. Not fucking up!"

"Tsch," Renji glared at him. "I just learned about this bastard and my other two half siblings."

Just a little bit of tension left Ichigo as Renji played along, there was still the matter of Renji's attitude.

"He means nothing to me, daddy dearest left mother to raise me and went off to marry another chic."

If not for the guard pointing out right then and there who the real bastard was Ichigo would have jumped Renji for defiling his mother's memory like that. Yes, it would feel real good to have Renji's blood stain the floor right now. It would blend nicely with the spot he was studying before. However, for now Ichigo settled for glaring daggers at Renji. Until something suddenly connected with his face. Something hard and round that knocked his site black, with little white dots that resembled stars. There was a sensation of falling before the world erupted into pain.

Purposely catching them of guard with the guard's baton connected firmly with Ichigo's head. Renji watched strangely detached as Ichigo fell backwards. Tensed by surprise Ichigo's fingers pulled the hair bands from Renji's hair. Crimson strands cascaded into Renji's face as he watched in slow motion as Ichigo's head connected with a lonely wooden bench/bunk. Dumb-struck Renji sobered, these people didn't fuck around. Maybe, just maybe this place could be as cruel as the soul society where Renji grew up. No, these people where supposed to serve and protect... Why?

The guard punched Renji with his left fist. "Close your mouth boy."

"I.. I.. I'm sorry sir." Renji mumbled concentrating on Ichigo, and the blood he spotted on the bench/bunk. "Forgive me."

"And?"

"And thank you very much for showing me how much my little brother means to me." Renji's words automatically came from his mouth. "I promise to never drink again and become a good influence on him." Renji found his words the biggest load of crap.

"Good, now take care of your brother and I swear if you lie any more to me tonight, HE will be paying for it."

Renji remained bowed till he could be certain the guard was gone. Beside him Ichigo was stirring, by the way he moved Renji could tell he was still senseless from the two blows. He couldn't help but feel worried for the substitute shinigami, out of anyone besides himself, Ichigo had the hardest head. Knocking him for a loop took a lot of force. It seemed forever before Ichigo begun to curse, holding his hand to his bloody forehead. Moving from his position Renji grabbed his discarded head band and knelt beside Ichigo.

"I... I am sorry Ichigo I never knew."

"You fucking new, you just never listen." Ichigo said with a pointed stare his voice and his face full of pain.

"I know."

Feeling a little bit woozy Ichigo surrendered and let Renji push his headband against his wound. Ichigo couldn't guess how bad it was, Renji's face remained stoic as he applied pressure. Wrapping his arm around Ichigo he encouraged Ichigo over to a corner and held him. Even after all the times he tried to harm him, Renji found a fondness for the orange haired teen. Ichigo, instinctively felt like shoving Renji away, but there was something comforting in the way Renji held him.

"Just know Onii-San I'm going to get even with you for this." Ichigo spoke in a whisper.

"Ho ho, I'd like to see you try."

"Heh I already-" The rest of the sentence drawled off into a incoherent speech as Ichigo slipped off into sleep, or maybe it was unconsciousness.

--

"Kurosaki Ichigo, and Renji, Kurosaki Isshin is here to pick you up." It was a woman's voice this time.

Some where in the night a shift change gook place. It was a good thing the other guard was gone, Renji was sober now and feeling more like fighting. Beside him Ichigo stirred, shakily he rose to his feet. Durning the night the head wound continued to bleed spontaneously. That's why head wounds were the worst, not just cause of risk of brain damage, it was also because they had the tendency to bleed a lot. It was up to Renji to decide over his revenging damaged ego, or his strange friendship with Ichigo.

That wasn't hard to do, why waste his dignity on these bastards. She could have saw Ichigo was bleeding, everyone else did.

"Whoah, Ichigo relax, I'll carry you, you just rest." Then he thought//Shit, one those two blows really did a number on you, and it's because of me.//

Renji placed a still sleepy Ichigo on his back and headed for the open bars. Discretely though he flicked off the men who he shared the cell with. Proudly he strode out of the cell till finally he came face to face with Ichigo's dad. No matter how much of a bad ass Renji was he was not prepared for the stern face of Ichigo's father. No, stern was a understatement, his captains condescending stare was more comforting.

"I.. Uh.. T-"

"Shut up, fallow me."

Isshin turned and walked towards the doors of the police station. Renji's nerves rattled at Isshin's behavior, his nerves were never rattled. Well, in all honestly, not that easy. He couldn't help but feel a cold chill run up his spine as he followed. As they walked Renji kept his eyes on the ground unable to raise them. The more silent Ichigo's father was, the more punished he felt. Could this stupid ryoka have enough influence on a Shinigami.

"You didn't have to do what you did." Renji said sounding like a scolded boy.

Isshin took a deep breathe, maybe he had been to hard on the vice-captain. "Masaki would never forgive me if I didn't protect her son, and any one that meant a lot to him."

"Masaki, that's Ichigo's mom right."

"Yes," Isshin's word sounded so pained. "Even now, after years have passed, we all still miss her. I'm just glad Ichigo stopped blaming himself for her death."

"I never realized."

"We don't really talk about it," Isshin pulled out a cigarette. "Don't tell Ichigo, and I won't kick your ass for this."

"Hmn, oh, okay."

In his sleep Ichigo sneezed, but didn't stir.

"How did she die?"

"Saving Ichigo's life when he was still a young boy." Isshin said smoke whisping over his lips. He wished not to go over his own failure again. "Her kids meant the world to her."

"I'm sorry."

They left it at that, Isshin drove the boys back to the clinic in silence. Renji sat in the back seat the whole time with Ichigo's head in his lap. Idle, almost shamefully he played with the bright orange locks trying to get the caked blood out. Feelings stirred inside of Renji, feels he couldn't grasp, or understand. Looking up Renji noticed they were already back, Yuzu stood outside with a first aid kit. Opening the door Isshin got out, and his whole attitude changed.

"YUZU my lovely daughter your brother has been gravely hurt." Tears streamed down Isshins eyes. "I don't know what I'd do with out my first born son... ..Where's your sister, Yuzu?"

Yuzu blinked twice, "Karin's at soccor practice. She said what ever her stupid older brother did to his himself was his own fault, and not her responsibility."

Isshin broke out in a speech about raising Karin wrong, and how he screwed up Ichigo. Praising Yuzu for being like her mother, maybe, just maybe one of his kids would turn out normal. Used to these emotional swings Yuzu climbed in the back seat, gently she removed Renji's headband to get a better look. Opening her box she took out a sealed package of gauze. It was then Ichigo's eyes flickered open.

"Yuzu, where's otou-san."

"Ranting, can you get out of the car on your own."

"Yeah... Who em I laying on."

"Um, some strange red-head with tattoos... I think he's the same guy that tackled dad once."

With out much incident they maneuvered Ichigo out of the car. A few stitches later, and some pain medicine and they were all sitting around the kitchen. Something else had arose so Isshin left Ichigo and Renji in Yuzu's care. Yuzu and Renji chattered on about life, while Ichigo fell asleep at the table.

They could have carried on for hours if Isshin would have not called for Yuzu. It was barely supper time by now. Having had no true sleep last night Renji made his way towards Ichigo's room, then paused, staring back at Ichigo. It would be just fine with him if he just left the young man sleep.

Sighing Renji went back, picking up Ichigo he finally went upstairs.

It was two in the morning when a instant beeping pulled Ichigo from sweet dreams. Mind thick from sleep he picked up Renji's cellphone. As he suspected a hallow was close by. Groaning he looked at Kon, he too was fast asleep. Now his dilemma was wither or not to wake up Renji.

The Shinigami slept on the extra quilts he left in his closet. Laying topless his tattoo's called to him in the darkness. Ichigo found him self following them down further and further. Subconsciously he wondered how far down they really went. Ichigo's eyes rested finally on a seductive area of exposed hip. Ichigo shook his head snapping himself from his trance, but later he would ask Renji were he got his hakima pants.

For now Ichigo would not wake Renji, he was sleeping to peacefully.

Grabbing his badge and pressing it to his chest he felt a small touch as his soul left his body. Soulless his body slumped unto the bed. As quiet as he could Ichigo opened the window and hopped out. Undisturbed Renji rolled over in his sleep.

--

"Oui, Ichigo!" Karin pounded on Ichigo's door. "Ichigo!"

Renji buried his face in the quilts and tried to ignore the person at the door. When it didn't work he blindly reached up for Ichigo's arm. It took awhile before he felt Ichigo's soft flesh, carefully Renji pulled on Ichigo's arm. Nothing. After a few more tugs he realized Ichigo was not responding. For a moment he feared he was hurt worse then they thought, then he realized no one was home.

"Fuck."

In a sleepy hurry Renji grabbed poor sleeping Kon. Carelessly he dug out the tiny orb that held the mod soul. Grabbing Ichigo's head he shoved the blueish orb in. Instantly Ichigo/Kon's eyes snapped open. A thin arm swung out and connected with the side of Renji's face. He let himself fall back unto the quilts as he herd someone else approaching. Thankfully Kon kept quiet as he tried to orientate himself.

"Isn't Onii-San answering?"

"No Yuzu," Karin sounded peeved.

"I wonder if he's okay he did hit his head Petty hard."

"He's with another guy, it might be another reason." Karin mumbled almost inaudibly.

Someone did hear her clearly though, and Renji's face turned beat red. He wished at that time years of training didn't train him to pick up the faintest of sounds. The knob of the door turned, Yuzu pushed it open and walked inside. Kon snapped to attention, staring intensely at Yuzu.

"YUZU!" Kon snapped. "Haven't you herd of privacy!"

"I could be naked in here."

"I've seen you naked before brother, it wouldn't be embarrassing."

"Um, Yuzu," Karin looked down at something. "Not him, but someone else."

Catching her hint Renji pulled up his hakima before Yuzu could notice. "Pervert!"

"HEY who are you calling a pervert, your the pervert!" Renji yelled. "Your the one staring."

"Fuck off!"

"Karin?" Yuzu said softly.

"Yuzu why don't you get the table set."

With a sweetness of her own Yuzu acknowledged Karin and jogged away. The coldness in Karin's eyes mirrored Ichigo. She was every bit Ichigo's sister, Renji studied her intently. Blushing Renji rubbed the back of his head, he caste his eyes to stare at Kon's foot that swung off the side of the bed. He wondered if the mod-soul would take off out the window. Shyly Karin walked forward, pulling both boys attentions to her. Her hand clenched to her chest as she worked up the courage to speak to them.

"W... Where's Ichigo?"

"What do you mean," Renji asked. "He's right here."

Karin shook her head. "Bull shit, your like my brother, and Toushiro, your Shinigami." She pointed at Kon. "I don't know who he is, but I know he's been playing my brother on and off when he's off being a idiot!"

"Hey, I'm Ichigo, what do you mean I am not your brother?"

In a flash Karin was across the room, and Kon was face first in Renji's lap. Shocked Renji tried to back up but was trapped by a wall and the bed. The next assault was Renji's phone being sent flying into his face. Karin had kicked it like it was a soccer ball. There was no blaming her, Karin's blood boiled from the pain she felt. It hurt that Ichigo went out fighting alone, that he always got hurt. She just wanted her brother to come home and be normal. Marry Orihime and maybe have a few kids.

Karin ran from the room before she started to cry. From down the hall a door slammed.

--

I hope you liked, review and give me more confidence. Surgestions help to, if there is something you would like to see speak up you might be indulged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1: Type type type**

**Day 2: slack off **

**Day 3: Stumped, beats muse.**

** Day 4: DOA **

**Day 5: Done but only in writing. **

**Day 6: Done, AND GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND WORSHIP TRUELY WISHED, The first person to review this story, and the one who betaed it(using her split personality/ego?? I can't tell) //Quote// True Love: "The only thing I can imagine worse than spending my life with you is being without you" //Unquote//**

--

It had been three days now and Karin had managed to avoid Ichigo. Running out of the house or locking herself in her room. Time and time again Ichigo tried to reach her but...

"Karin, please, I brought you sweets."

The door opened, and before Karin could grab them, Ichigo pulled them away. He towered over her by more than a foot. Wiggling the bag Ichigo stared down at her, smug look on his face. If there was one way to get a woman to forgive you, it was through sweets. However, Ichigo didn't take into account Karin was a tomboy. A tomboy that didn't care for girlish rules that messed with her style.

With a force unbelievable for her tiny body, she kicked Ichigo in the shins. Then punched him in the face as he reached down to grasp his shin. With a growl the young brunette snatched the bag of sweets. Heedless of Ichigo's toes, Karin shoved the door shut. In reply Ichigo kicked the door with a third of his might.

"Ungrateful little-"

"Oi, Ichigo." Renji paused. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I got my ass kicked by a little girl that has yet to hit puberty." "Ick, that doesn't do much good for your reputation... Well unless it's Vice-Captain Yachiru." The redhead smirked.

"Get to the point. What do you want, Renji?"

"Me and Yuzu are going grocery shopping for otou-san. I figure I can carry more groceries then her."

Ichigo's eye twitched, maybe Renji was taking this half brother thing a little too far. "Do whatever you want, I don't care."

"Good luck with your sister." Renji chuckled.

"You know she's mad at me because of you jack offs."

"Right back at you."

Ichigo observed Renji as he walked away. This whole family thing seemed so second nature to Renji. Opposite of what Rukia had always told him. A pang of jealously went through Ichigo; it was not right a soul society reject was better then him with his family. But it was quelled when he noticed Renji's new head band, one of Yuzu's creations. It was lacy and full of shiny flowers made out of fabric.

"HEY NICE HEAD BAND!" Ichigo called out before he could stop himself. "IT FITS A FAIRY LIKE YOU!"

"FAG!"

"NO THANKS RENJI, I DON'T SMOKE!"

--

"Are you ready to go, Onii-San?" Yuzu asked meeting Renji out front.

It was about lunch and the day was almost at its hottest. For shade, Yuzu held a decorative umbrella that matched her shirt. Her shorts were tan as her hair and on her back she carried a small pack. She smiled sweetly at Renji, as always full of energy. Politely he pulled the back pack from her shoulders and put it on his.

"I got it Yuzu, what's with all the stuff?"

"Before we go shopping, I want to see Mrs. Ryuuki." Yuzu blushed. "She's been sick lately, and she can't get the clinic so I take her medicine to her."

"Just so long as we don't miss lunch it's fine with me."

"INITIATION OF THE NEW SON ATTACK!"

"Huh?"

Catching his son off guard was Isshin's style and now Ichigo had brought him home another son. One defenseless and slow; Isshin suddenly felt so alive! It had been awhile since his foot last connected with anything. Twisting around with the force of impact Renji went face first into the cement. Proudly, Isshin put his foot up on Renji's ass and did a pose reminiscent of an American Captain Morgan commercial

"Ah ha, no one can beat Kurosaki Isshin!"

"Um, otou-san, do you think you should really do that... I mean." Yuzu looked at Renji with concern.

"Don't fret Yuzu," Isshin smiled.

"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR OLD MAN?!" Renji screamed.

"You forgot your money." Isshin handed Yuzu a small purse.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Thank you otou-san."

"OI! GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY ASS... LET ME UP!" Renji screamed nearly busting a blood vessel in his forehead.

Isshin looked down at Renji with a hooded look. A look that only Renji would get; instantly Renji was silenced. His eyes became trapped in Isshin's. It was almost like they were being held there. Sweat began to bead up on Renji's skin as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Suddenly Isshin smiled like a normal old man.

"Take of your little sister okay, and don't be gone too long, I'm hungry." He beamed down at his captive. "I'M SO HAPPY! I am blessed with a new son."

Renji sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

--

Mrs. Ryuuki, Renji learned was a sweet old lady. It had been four years since she lost her husband. All his life Mr. Ryuuki took care of her. Many days he didn't come home just so she wouldn't go without. Together they had two children; one died in infancy from crib death, the second was forty-seven now. Her second child had moved to America shortly after he turned eighteen. Her son never called, never wrote, as a matter of fact Mrs. Ryuuki didn't even know if he was still alive.

He didn't even know his father was dead.

Carefully Renji set down a picture of Mr. Ryuuki from World War II. A man of honor, he had intended to give his life to his country. One twist of fate and he found himself alive. Looking at the rest of the pictures there was no regret in the smiling faces. Mr. Ryuuki lived his life to the fullest when he wasn't at work. One could say Mr. Ryuuki's heart was still here even though his spirit was gone.

"Please stay for lunch," Mrs. Ryuuki pleaded, her voice shaking like her pruned hands.

So they, rather Renji, decided to stay for lunch. While she prepared food Renji cleaned the house that was falling into squaller. Being in her nineties, she could hardly move. Even sweeping the floor took a lot of effort. In doing so Renji learned something important to a Shinigami; the true value of human life.

--

The streets around Mrs. Ryuuki's home were relatively carless. Every now and then one would drive by. In reality this was a lot more peaceful neighborhood then were the clinic was. There, cars always whizzed by at all hours non stop. They stopped at an intersection and Yuzu pressed the cross walk button. Renji didn't understand why they couldn't cross now, no one was coming. Looking up at the red-head her brother brought home, she studied his features. For someone supposedly from Japan he could be quite arrogant, maybe he was really related to Ichigo's classmate Orihime.

When the walk signal came up Yuzu took Renji's hand and started across the street. The sound of squealing tires made Renji tense. In the human world that sound never meant anything good. To his left there was a small blue compact car headed straight towards them. There was no chance to jump out of the way.

Pulling on Yuzu's arm Renji wrapped his large body around hers. Something Renji figured for the grill connected with his leg, breaking it instantly. Rolling up the hood, Renji's shoulder smashed into the windshield; he could feel the the glass break with impact. The car sped up and Renji found himself hitting the cement hard. Renji and Yuzu rolled a several feet before coming to rest in the middle of the road.

He lay on his right side, his face pressed to the hot cement. His body remained protectively around Yuzu, but she wasn't moving. His body throbbed and ached with pain, it took all he had just to move. Sitting up his head spun as Renji struggled to stay awake.

"Yuzu... Yuzu." Renji gently shook the small body in his arms.

Except on her leg, there appeared to be nothing wrong with her. Running his hands though her hair he found no obvious signs that she hit her head. The blood in her hair was Renji's, not hers. He cursed and pressed her small form to his chest. Yuzu's heart still beat strong, at least she was alive.

"Well, well, I was right. It was Kurosaki Renji, Ichigo's big brother."

Looking up Renji saw the man from the jail cell Ichigo mentioned having a vendetta with him. Angrily Renji spat on the street, leaving a red spot.

"BASTARD!" Renji screamed.

"Now, now, that's not a way to greet a friend."

Ignoring the pain Renji struggled to his feet. His leg screamed in agony but he ignored it. The man before him was a threat. If Renji knew what Ichigo did maybe he could smooth over this situation. Gritting his teeth Renji prepared to fight; he would take him out. A coughing fit shook the redhead, splattering little red droplets on the cement.

"Give me the girl then you get medical attention." The man offered his voice like the devil's.

"Why?"

"So I can get Ichigo to come to me of course."

"It won't work." Renji hissed.

"Why no one can deny their little sisters, besides I-"

"It won't work cause she's dead!" Renji yelled.

"Dead," The man smiled. "What kind of fool do you think I am. I saw you covering her when we ran into you. Your big enough to cushion her fall. DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

"I'm not fucking with you, she smashed the back of her head, you just can't see it through all the blood." Renji forced tears to well up in his eyes; just like Rukia taught him. "Please look for yourself so they can have evidence against you."

Instantly the thug drew back; he was falling for Renji's bluff. Renji swayed, fuck he felt so much like passing out. While he tried to shake his head clear Renji took the time to limp to the side of the road. There, he settled Yuzu carefully in the shade of a wall, crossing her hands across her chest. Then untying his hair band he laid it under her small hands. Reaching into his pocket he thought to leave his cellphone with her, but only found shattered fragments.

//Shit!//

"I'll go with you, if you leave her here for somebody to find her and take her body home." Renji said in a flat tone. "You saw what he did for me in the jail."

The world was still fuzzy when Yuzu opened her eyes. Nothing made sense, all she could recall was taking Renji's hand to cross the street. They had taken five steps when... Yuzu closed her eyes and turned her head towards the road. When Renji had wrapped himself around her. Yuzu's eyes snapped open realizing that she and Renji were struck by a car. In a haze Yuzu watched as two men man-handled Renji into a blue car. The windshield was caved in and she could see crimson highlights. The men who struck them were abducting Renji. This wasn't right, was this a dream? Yuzu fainted again.

--

Ichigo slept in Karin's doorway. During the three hour stand off he had fallen asleep against her door. First glance it was like no one was home, but as Karin put Yuzu's makeup on him, he stirred. There was some sort of peace in knowing her brother waited so long to make things right.

"Thank you," Karin whispered before she had threw a blanket over him.

Now he slept undisturbed, dreaming sweet dreams about Renji.

//"Ichigo."//

Complaining softly, Ichigo remained in his dream.

//"Ichigo!"//

Ichigo's dream faded into darkness. Renji was gone, the emotions he felt went dry. Turning around in his dream world, Ichigo searched for the one that violated his dream. Needing to regain his control, Ichigo closed his eyes.

//"Ichigo!!"//

His eyes shot opened, Ichigo screamed as his hollow's face was in his. Snapped out of his dream state, Ichigo stood up. Sweat beaded his body while his heart threatened to tear out of his chest. Fuck, nothing scared him more then his hollow.

'King, I keep calling, yet you do not head me.' A distorted voice came from down the hall.

Fearfully Ichigo looked down the hall. It was impossible, yet Hichigo stood in the hallway looking at him with that same stupid look on his face. Ichigo reached for his badge, it was gone.

'Looking for this,' Hichigo laughed as he held it up. 'Why don't you come and get it, King,'

How he hated that hollow, time and time he had wished it away. Now it stood free from his mind. Free to harm Ichigo's family. Ichigo's body became attentive, ready for a fight.

'When I'm King we won't move this slow.'

"BASTARD GET BACK HERE!"

"OI Ichigo what's all the yelling about?" Kon asked walking out of Ichigo's room.

Kon jumped back just as Ichigo nearly trampled him. The little lion plushie shook its fist at Ichigo. His complaints went unherd. He would get Ichigo back for ignoring him.

In a flash Hichigo rounded a corner and was gone. Both of them where on high speed chase around town. The hollow easily out pacing his ruling counter part. Another corner and Hichigo was gone. Cursing Ichigo slowed to a walk searching for his escaped hollow. It still troubled him how Hichigo got free, wasn't he a part of him... Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Hichigo, heed your king, where the fuck are you?"

"I... Ichigo?"

It was a cold realization that froze his bones making it almost impossible to turn around. There on the ground was Yuzu. Blood caked her hair, her clothes were stained. Her one leg was curled off to the side and it was black, blue, and a little greenish tinge to it. Yuzu pushed herself to sit up, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

Moving to her side, Ichigo pushed the tears out of her eyes with his thumb. "Don't be sorry, what happened Yuzu... Where's Renji?"

"I... I... I thought I was dreaming, but he was taken." She clutched the Renji's headband.

"Taken by who?"

"Bullies, the ones you used to beat up."

"Ones I-" Ichigo embraced his youngest sister. "Yuzu I'm sorry... You're covered in blood, is it yours?"

Twice, Renji and Ichigo met in battle. One he lost, the other he won. On other occasions they sparred. So Ichigo already recognized the smell of the blood that was on her. He didn't know but maybe it was his hollow. Hugging his sister he looked up, Hichigo was staring down at him from a utility pole. Both the hollow's posture and expression was one of disgust, loathing, and murder. //"Now don't get the wrong idea, Hichigo, Thank you.//

//'Just stop the rain before we all drown.'//

"Um, Ichigo, why are you wearing makeup." Yuzu sniffled.

--++

Bullying, often caused by physical abuse, was aimed to cause fear. Before Kurosaki Ichigo became a Shinigami substitute, it was part of his reputation. Fear was how it was, no one to betray him. Only the bravest souls dared to be friends with bullies. Not Ichigo's friends however, they were not only brave, but they saw him for who he really was. The lonely crying little boy that needed attention. Now Ichigo approached the spot in which he and Chad made their first pact. He reminisced the time he and Chad had been kidnapped by a group of bullies best described as thugs attention.

Now Ichigo approached the spot in which he and Chad made their first pact. He reminised about the time he Chad had been kidnapped by a group of bullies best described as thugs. At that time he was almost lost down the path of violence. A path some students ventured down. The most extreme got shoved out of school as soon as possible so as not to tarnish the school's reputation.

That was right, a school's reputation meant everything, too bad they didn't know about the works Ichigo had done.

//Soon I'll be in high school.// Ichigo thought. //Grades mean everything. With all that's been happening in the soul society, I'm screwed. Even that stuck up Quincy boy is no longer on top.//

"Kon, are you still with me?"

"How can I not be? You locked me in this smelly little bag." Kon whined in reply.

"I'm sorry Kon," The sound of Ichigo's voice betrayed his troubled mood.

"Hmf, you better be." Kon crossed his plushie arms.

"Look." Ichigo puled Kon out of the bag. "I'm going to go kick some ass. If anything goes wrong I want you to call for help."

"How?"

Sitting Kon on the ground, he pulled out his cellphone. It was almost comical, the size difference between Kon and the phone. Distant thunder rumbled, he recalled earlier today the newspaper mentioning something about a big summer storm. Just Ichigo's luck it would strike before he got himself and Renji home. Worst of all he didn't know how Kon could take getting soaked.

"It's going to rain soon," Ichigo stated.

"I know," Kon used to phone jingly to pull the cell phone off the ground. "I'll be fine, Ichigo." Kon stared up at Ichigo in awe, he couldn't help but admire the orange haired teen this time. Behind him the sky prematurely darkened. Lightning flickered behind Kon. Frowning Ichigo stepped away, Kon watched with a little bit of a pout; he never got to fight.

"OI ICHIGO, GOOD LUCK!" Kon called out after Ichigo.

--

ain was pouring down and the group of thugs were laughing around a blazing bonfire. The river they sat by began to rise with the ever increasing amount of rain. The one with a nose stud that had a gold chain connecting it to his ear poked a limp body laying on the ground. Their captive was becoming more and more unresponsive.

Chain wrapped around him from head to foot, barbed wire held his hands and feet in place in case he fought. They found this image of their captive amusing.

"Looks like your little brother got smart, decided not to save your sorry ass anyways." He sneered.

After his deal with the person from the jail, Renji was bludgeoned unconscious. He woke up on dry land comfortably far enough from the river. Now that it was raining the barb wire that cut into Shinigami's wrists was now no longer his concern. Water licked around his shins. It felt like cold, dead hands trying to pull him down into the pits of hell.

Faces appeared around Renji sneering at him like devils of old tales thirsty for human blood.

Ichigo stepped out of the rain into the fire light. "I'm here, let him go."

**(PS this is the edit version, the unedited will be found on to avoid insulting anyone.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter brought to you by alcohol the authors best friend...:: nearly falls off the chair trying to get the last drink of sake:: Though the first half has been done perfectly sober. OH and this chapter is violent, has rape implied. This IS the edited version for all you sensitive folks. You can find the unedited on :-) OH AND REVIEW PLEASE! Should I torment Renji for a few chapters, yes?**

(Unedited conversation)

_RoMayDrako: last but not least how would you like to be recognised for your service_

_ aguila75757: what service?_

RoMayDrako: you techicnically beta it even if it's not a perfect work 

_RoMayDrako: And special thanks to Aguila75757 who spelled checked it, grammer scanned it, and helped me slow the F down. _

_RoMayDrako: Just sounds so genaric _

_aguila75757: LOL _

_aguila75757: well you ARE the writer _

_RoMayDrako: True _

_aguila75757: yep so i'll leave it up to you_

(If you would like to guest beta let me know, just know I like it to be back in 24 horus or you will be replaced.)

--

Gravel crunched under Ichigo's boots as he walked towards Renji. Water dripped off of his body leaving a trail. The orange hair boy had a predator's stride; each move was a promise of retribution. Crouching down beside Renji, Ichigo's hand reached out brushing against the red hair that was still held back. A coughing fit shook the red head splattering blood unto Ichigo's shoes.

The Shinigami was hurt, looking only a few inches there was an ugly wound where the flesh of his shoulder was gouged, scraped away. Further down his side was covered road rash. Nothing to bad except for Renji's leg. The bone pressed against the skin threatening to tear through. Even in jeans one could see the break. Ever so lightly Ichigo touched the fracture.

Pain, Renji's eyes snapped open.

"Shh, it's just me." Ichigo kept his voice low.

"I...I...Ichigo... how's Yuzu?"

"Worried about you."

The red head's face contorted in pain. "I told them Yuzu was dead, it's the only way she's not here now."

"They believed you?"

Renji nodded as Ichigo began to unravel the barbed wire around the Shinigami's wrists. It made Ichigo sad to see the usually smoothly tan skin marred with deep cuts. Blood dripped on the ground then washed away. Carefully Ichigo inspected the cuts on Renji's wrists. God he wanted so bad to pull the red head into his arms and hug him. He resisted instead he stood and faced the thugs.

"I'm here, let him fucking go."

"No hi for your old friend Yokochini." The leader with the weird piercings stated coolly. "Over there ready to kill your brother is Deaf-"

Deaf was almost as tall as Chad, also half jap, half french, just as muscular, and as his nickname stated he was deaf. He went on to introduce the rest of the thugs. Junn, which was thin framed, bald, and carried a thin bamboo stick. Sakura, was a long black haired, purdy boy, he wore tight clothes that screamed out he was gay. The rest Yokochini indicated he forgot, calling them from A to P stating that they didn't matter.

"Are you going to let Renji go or am I going to kick some ass and put you back in the hospital?" Ichigo growled.

Yokochini laughed, "No, first you▓re going to have to please us before we do."

"Bastards!"

Renji twisted so he could watch the unfolding circumstances. The darkness would have to wait to claim him. Through the haze he watched as Ichigo was struck by Yokochini. Then shoved by E, only to be punched by Junn. The Shinigami substitute staggered his hands remained at his sides his fingers tightly closed into fists.

An order was shouted to Ichigo from Yokochini, but he couldn't hear it because of a loud crash of thunder. What ever it was, Ichigo was moving towards the wall bridge. Slowly ever slowly he took off his shirt. Then the orange haired boy took off his pants, and then he spread his hands out and leaned against the wall. Renji stared at Ichigo in nothing but his boxers.

For being human he was well built. Each muscled toned, ripping the surface of the skin, yet he was so thin and frail looking. He wanted so bad to reach out and touch the pale skin. Taste it, then maybe, claim Ichigo has his. No, it was not the time to thin about that they still were in danger. A Shinagami should know better then to get distracted. Mentally Renji scolded himself.

Deaf pulled over a cooler and sat near Renji.

"Watch the show." Deaf said barely understandable.

Lightning lit the scene, fallowed shortly by a rumble of thunder. Junn approached Ichigo, then with a well practiced swing struck. Junn began to strike Ichigo repetitively with great force. Once, twice, three times, four? It didn't matter after awhile they all ran together. The orange haired teen refused to show any pain or emotion, but he could see the bruises and blood that was covering his body. Screaming Junn struck Ichigo in the stomach hard with his bamboo stick.

Ichigo thought he felt his innards explode as the stick broke. The broken edge scrapped across his bruised ribs causing a nearly bone deep ragged scrapes. Cursing Junn jammed the broken side of his stick into Ichigo's upper arm. Blood poured down Ichigo's side dripping unto the ground. The droplets forming a small pool. Blankly Ichigo stared at the blood around his feet.

"Think your one tuff bastard!" Junn spat in Ichigo's face.

Following the rules, Ichigo only glared, he didn't talk, he was only allowed to scream. Taking a cheap shock Junn kicked the feet from under Ichigo. Once on the ground Junn kicked Ichigo's ribs hard one cracking. Then placed a foot on Ichigo's throat. Ichigo's eyes held their void look as he lay sprawled on the ground, he refused to struggle.

"Didn't Yokochini tell you not to fall?"

In reply, Ichigo blink, his face showing only his rage.

"You▓re not amusing me Ichigo." Their boss growled walking over.

Small spiked brass knuckles slipped unto P's knuckles. Removing his foot, Junn picked up Ichigo by the hair. With a small flick of a hand Yokochini motioned for the lesser subordinate to strike. Strike he did square to Ichigo's solar plexus. Breath escaped Ichigo's lungs in a wheeze. P's other fist came around and connected with the side of Ichigo's head. Again the knuckles struck Ichigo this time in the ribs. Each time the brass knuckles caused for holes that bleed.

Ichigo's violent nature screamed to be let out, screamed at him to fight. Screamed to at least verbally let something slip.

"Scream for me Ichigo." Yokochini ordered.

"Fuck you." The orange haired boy wheezed.

Brass knuckles connected with Ichigo's head an inch behind his ear. Stars exploded in Ichigo's eyes. He felt his hair snap before he connected with the ground. It took a few seconds to get his site back, but when Ichigo looked up they were prepared for the next assault.

Grabbing the chains that surrounded Renji, Deaf picked up the Shinigami. Effortlessly he moved Renji over the raging water. Both boys eyes met, then Renji's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was unconscious again, Ichigo yelled for him but instantly felt himself restrained. Spinning around in whose ever grasp Ichigo glared at Yokochini.

"If he drops you know I can kick all of your asses myself." The Shinigami substitute hissed.

"Sakura quit masturbating and get over here." Yokochini ordered.

"I can't help it boss," Sakura pouted. "There's something about a tenderized guy that makes me so hard."

There was silence as everyone stared at Sakura. Rain drummed down and thunder continued to roll. The storm was just getting worse. As if to break the tension P punched Ichigo blindly. Ichigo grunted as the blow nearly landed on extra sensitive area between his legs.

"He's yours make him scream." Yokochini looked so smug.

"His, WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo screamed suddenly afraid.

P, Yokochini, and Junn turned back to the bon fire. Everyone else, but Deaf turned their back to them. Sakura grabbed Ichigo by the hair and held a nail file to Ichigo's jugular vein. In quick strides he walked Ichigo towards the river. Passion filled he shoved Ichigo unto the cooler. Then before Ichigo had time to move he tore away Ichigo's shorts.

This was making Ichigo's head spin. What was going to happen to him, why did Sakura tear off his shorts? Something hot and slimy ran over his neck. Ichigo closed his eyes trying so hard to deny what was going to happen.

"Scream for me I can feel you want to." Sakura said seductively as he dug point tipped nails into Ichigo's side.

"No, no, no, please don't!" It was panic in its purest form.

Sakura moved himself forward till his body pressed against Ichigo. "I already did."

//'Giving up Ichigo?'// A hollow voice hissed.

Ichigo remained in his darkened world his face in his hands. He rocked back and forth, pressing his legs tight against his chest. Ashamed at being violated so easily. When it was all over He would return. Infuriated his hollow self stormed over to him. Hichigo pulled the orange haired self up to his feet. Disgusted Hichigo looked into what looked like a dead mans eyes, Ichigo wouldn't even fight him.

//'This is not a place where you can just go hiding King when things go a little bad.// The hollow growled//'I thought you were the king but.// Hichigo laughed/. //'You really are pathetic for pulling yourself into your mind to hide... You're afraid for that shit of a Shinigami Renji... You should have slit his goddamn throat when you had the chance.'//

The muscles in Ichigo's face twitched, but he didn't say anything.

//'Fine, if you won't do something, then I'm taking over.'//

Bending over he bit into Ichigo's neck hard more blood tricked down Ichigo's shoulder. For a few seconds he remained still. Then finally Sakura pulled out, taking his hand Sakura cleaned filth off of himself then coldly wiped it on the orange haired teen's cheek.

"You're a good screw."

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!!!!!"

In a flash Ichigo spun around, blood spurted into the air. A horrible scream tore from Sakura's throat. Ichigo slammed Sakura head first into the ground. Still laughing he looked around at the other men who were now on their feet. Slowly Ichigo licked his lips, blood lust shown in his eyes.

Hichigo had taken over.

"Good screw huh? I thought it was a mosquito biting my ass."

"Y... Y... YOUR FRIEND IS DEAD!" Boss screamed.

In a flash Hichigo was across the clearing, leaping over the bon fire he grabbed the gold chain and tore both piercings from the body. Boss screamed and held his face rolling on the ground. Hichigo smirked laughter never quitting. One by one he went after them. They either tried to run or tried to attack him. Either way Hichigo hunted them down and attacked them individually. Not to concerned with killing them. They were just too weak.

It was a matter of two minutes and blood soaked bodies littered the ground. Wild eyes searched around till they found the last man standing. Deaf.

He stood still holding Renji, his eyes wavered to horrified from what he saw. Suddenly a scream came from his lips and he dropped Renji. The river quickly over took him away. Ichigo inside of him struggled alive. Hichigo screamed and tried to keep in control.

"NO, NO, NO, YOU HID YOU LOST YOUR RIGHT."

"BUT THIS IS MY... BODY... RENJI."

Snap, Ichigo was back, rushing towards the river he jumped in. He tried desperately to swim towards Renji. In the darkness he couldn't see where he was. Lightning mercifully flashed giving Ichigo an eye shot of red hair slipping under the muddy surface. Shortly before the spot Ichigo dove under and let the current take him down.

His hand connected with chains. Luck was with him.

Ichigo struggled upwards the current pulling them both down stream at a high rate of speed. Breaking the surface the impacted some debris, hugging Renji he struggled towards the shore. Renji gasped for air his body tense like he was about to struggle.

"I... Ichigo... I... I... I can't swim." Renji gasped, awake.

"I don't fucking care, relax."

The branch Ichigo was holding unto snapped. Something hard connected with him, and he grasped unto it. Slowly they were being tugged looking up he saw Kon face first in the grass, he had managed to throw the biggest thing he could find with a rope attached. Ichigo adjusted his grip on the bike tire and Renji. Water rushed over them, who knew how much time the hand.

Wrapping his legs tight around Renji he started grabbing debris pulling them towards the shore. he felt an inhuman strength surge through him. Renji's partly free arms gripped his legs. Then when it seemed it would never come to try land Ichigo's hand grasped the retainer wall. The little lion plush was on the edge cheering him on.

--

The doors to the ER swung open. Two ambulances were on the way ten more were on the hospital. Another group of teenagers believed associated with the two teens that had just arrived. A cell phone call was made, they had traced it boys on the bank. One was naked and bleeding profusely from a deep gash that happened when he struck by debris. He had a hold of the retaining wall but was unable to pull them up. The second boy was in chains having been found unconscious.

"Take the red head teen into room four, I want x-rays... SOMEBODY GET THE WIRE CUTTERS!" A lead woman doctor shouted. "Take the orange haired boy to room three and get him breathing, check for head trauma!"

Ishida Hospital was jumping, all doctors were being paged. Sirens filled the tense air as more and more ambulances arrived. There would have been more but they were detoured to other hospitals. Shaking her head the doctor continued on to room three, hopefully they could bring this teen back.

The phone rang to the Kurosaki clinic, Isshin immediately picked up the phone. "Dr. Kurasaki how can I help you?"

"Hi, Dr. Kurasaki its Sessimi sectary from Ishida hospital, I'm calling on the behave of the on call doctor Dr. Shin. Tonight several teens came in badly hurt, I recognize one of them as your son Ichigo."

Something felt so wrong so fast. "Was there a red head with tattoos?"

"Um, yes, Ichigo was found holding him... Do you know him?"

"Their both my sons." Isshin rubbed his forehead.

"O!" Sesshimi paused over the phone. "Can you come down to the hospital-"

"I know what your going to say, but I am a doctor you can say it now." Isshin sighed.

"Well Ichigo is in unstable condition, it's still unclear his injuries however, we think he was raped. Your second son-"

"Renji."

"Renji, has a fractured leg they want to take him up to surgery ASAP to repair it, few broken rib one witch punctured his lung, and he suffers from a cracked vertebra."

"Take care of them both, I'll be down there in a little bit."

Hanging up the phone Ichigo called another person.

--

It took until morning for Ishida Hospital to clear Renji and Ichigo for transfer to the smaller Kurosaki clinic. Once Renji had awoken he found only maddening hours laying on his back fighting reality. It drove him even crazier when he was moved into a small room with Ichigo. Silence from the orange haired teen was so unnerving. Each hour that Ichigo didn't wake up Renji wanted to scream. Hell, the only way he knew Ichigo still lived was the fogging of the mask.

Only thing worse was the human division of justice enforcement, or police, who kept poking around. Something about three dead teens, and a horrifying mutilation of another. One even threw his precious remote on the floor after clicking off the TV.

Ug, Renji could just kick something right now. Of course his legs refused to work. Isshin swore they would come back. Man he wished to be in the soul society were they had healers to fix this.

"Ichigo wake up!" Renji growled poking Ichigo on the arm.

Renji began a repetitive motion staring up at the ceiling. He was on the right side, his IV's barely fitting into the windowless corner. Ichigo lay on the left side where there was room for his oxygen IV's and a chair. Both beds shoved together. Last night had been a very busy night at the clinic. An accident, unexpected birth, careless child, the list went on and on.

Soft footsteps signaled someone entering the room.

"If Onii-San wakes up he's going to break your finger." Karin warned.

"I thought your dad was keeping you girls out."

There was a hesitation before Karin replied. "It's not going to be last time I see him busted up."

Renji didn't reply, he could feel her staring at him. Just knowing she was starring at him for answers made him uncomfortable. He could hear her move before she came into his line of site. Once Karin came into site she began to do something, Renji assumed was his toes.

"You really can't a feel a thing can't you." Karin blurted out.

Renji shook his head. "No, but your dad assured me I will again."

"O... Brother hasn't woken up?"

In response to her question Renji wiggled his fingers, playing on Karin's earlier joke. Slowly Ichigo's sister walked around to Ichigo's side of the bed and pulled the chair close. She gripped Ichigo's hand and stared at her brother. Her finger ran over a split on Ichigo's finger. Short hair slipped down to block the black haired girls face.

"I herd Ichi-nii, and Yuzu talking once." Karin said softly. "They talked about how much he loved Orihime and Rukia. How they constantly hit on him, trying to win his heart. Ichi-Nii loved them both, Orihime meant most to him, then you came along." There was a pause. "Of those two, he choose you! YOU, who ever you really are."

Karin laughed mirthlessly as Renji put a hand on his face digesting her words.

"Such a foolish idiot, choosing me over him."

"I know you feel nothing for him." Karin snapped. "My brother gave away his heart so foolishly."

"Yeah well I never asked the bastard to fall in love with me!" Renji snapped back though he couldn't lie to himself.

Silence feel over them. 'Of those two, he choose you.' It kept repeating in Renji's mind. Time passed it only felt like a moment till he felt something small and powerful press on his chest. Slowly he peered under his hand that was still firmly pressed against his eyes. A baboon with black markings, and a snake for a tail sat on his chest; Zabimaru. Glancing to his left he saw Karin sleeping.

//"You crippled this body."// It was a statement, not a question.

"Falling asleep again Zabimaru." Renji replaced his hand. "I said feeling and movement should come back."

Paw like pressure moved up his chest, then he felt Zabimaru staring down at him. It was almost irony how Zabimaru was compared to Renji. The Baboon sniffed his snake hissing at something. Feeling a little moody Renji batted at his zanbatou soul and promptly felt two sharp fangs pierce his skin. Zabimaru's snake tail had bitten into his hand.

//"This crippleness, it'll do you good."// The snake bit harder. //"Time to think what that orange hair boy means to you so it stops distracting you in battle... Or can we fight him again and end your misery?"//

"ZABIMARU LET ME GO!" Renji screamed not daring to pull his hand away.

//"Swipe at me again I won't be so merciful."// Zabimaru warned allowing his question to go unanswered.

"I'M SORRY, OW!"

//"Don't take to long, I can't wait till our next fight."//

With that Zabimaru was gone. Blood trickled down Renji's hand were the fangs punctured his hand. Groaning he turned his head to stare at Ichigo. It was almost peaceful watching Ichigo sleep. His chest steadily rising and falling. However, there was sadness in knowing how frail the usually strong teen was. Reaching over Renji touched Ichigo's cheek.

It was so cold.

Pushing orange hair aside Renji studied the face more. Feelings unfamiliar stirred up again. Should he do what he dared? Or was it just fate, after all it was two times today someone hinted on it. Slowly Renji trailed a finger along the lines of Ichigo's jaw. Despite his age, they were still smooth, no sign of a beard started. Almost instantly Renji pictured Ichigo with Isshin's beard and smiled. Ichigo would look so stupid with a beard.


	4. Chapter 4

Fact: Many of the made up names are warped versions of my friends' names. Except we got lazy and just decided to name the worthless thugs A-whatever. ::giggles:: P.  
Fact: I hate this chapter, if you hate it too, please don't give up on me.

Oh and thanks to those who favorited me: AZjanus-BleachLover1521-Hyou-kun-Kiogy- Kurokawa-miharu-Reigen Doki-myloveiskyo-peage. Those who put my lazy ass on email alert (but seriously I am following a pattern): DJay-Hyou-kun- Inferno28- Kiogy- KrazyAce-Kurokawa-miharu- Melady101- Ron Ron Ron- dareetel - the sadistic homicidal child. Who cares about communities j/k Eclipse's picks- GrimmUlqui, HichiIchi, & IchiRen with out the second of the group I wouldn't have decided to make this a Renji/Ichigo. To those that reviewed AZjanus- Kiogy(twice)- Hyou-kun- SWEEEEEEEEEET- cool- Reigen Doki- firgodes- YoungSaiyan. And to a particular person ::makes a motion and the muse grabs AZjanus dips him/her, and kisses him/her passionately:: Wow, he's (muse) more grateful then I am that that your review that unlocked my writers block... Um, Coffee you better let him/her breathe.

A.N.: The end of this chapter is so fluffy it tastes like cotton candy.

--

"Don't you ever let me catch you stealin' from me again or I▓ll kill yer ass." The fat merchant slurred clubbing a defenseless red-headed boy. "Ya hear me, boy?"

"Fuck you old man," The boy replied, his spirit unbroken.

Stars exploded in the young boy▓s head before he slumped to the ground, unconscious. There as blood on the club, the majority of which was not from the freshly inflicted head wound, but the severe beating he gave the child. Staring down at the broken body, the fat merchant spat on the boy. The sight of the street kids made him disgusted, reminding him of a time that he was like that. The fat merchant tried to forget how many throats he had to slit to be where he was today.

Slowly he made his way back to his booth with the stolen goods.

Life went on as normal; people stepped over, or around the unconscious boy curled up on the ground. He, like many others, was just another victim of circumstance. It was better for him to die now then suffer on the streets, starving to death very slowly. Even if someone would take him in, no one wanted anouther mouth to feed. Kill, or be killed. Steal, or starve to death. Those were the rules.

"Renji are you still alive?" A small boy finally approached him once the merchant left. "Y... You didn't have to protect me."

A grin crossed the bloody face of the red-headed boy. "I know I just felt like it."

"C...Can you get up?"

"... No, my legs are broken."

Broken legs, a death sentence in the Soul Society; worse if one felt hunger. If not set properly, they could heal wrong disabling the person. Though none lived long enough for that to happen. If no one pitied him, it was over. Even set he would probably starve to death. Gently the boy that Renji saved patted his back.

"I'll try to find someone to help you." With that the boy was gone.

Settling himself into the dusty road Renji prepared himself for his final death.

--

Slowly Renji woke from his dream. With disgust, he recalled how he was nothing but a skeleton by the time he could walk again. Stretching Renji took in the room, it was early morning. Renji hoped he'd sleep in until after noon so he didn't have to bear another day laying in bed. Four days was enough, four days of near isolation.

"Renji, you▓re awake?" It was Isshin who was tending to Ichigo.

Two days prior, the orange haired teen started to run a high fever. His breath came in gasps now, sweat beaded his skin and soaked the sheets. Isshin never really told him anything, but he knew the inevitable truth; Ichigo was dying. Shamefully Renji turned his head away from Isshin. He couldn't face the man, it was his fault he was going to lose his son. The brother of two precious little girls. It was no wonder Isshin had avoided talking to him. Conscious of Isshin's eyes on him, Renji began to rub his arm.

"Renji..." Isshin walked around the bed "It's about time you get up for a little bit. That and we have to have a talk."

With great care, Isshin prepped Renji to move. Together they made their way to the kitchen. There Isshin set out two giant bowls of ice cream. The mood was solemn as Renji stared at the details of his ice cream. The texture, the bumps, the color. Taking the spoon in his hand he began to play with it. Strawberry, it was strawberry ice cream. Fuck, Shinigami knew how to handle their emotions, they didn't fall apart like this. Grumbling, Renji dropped his spoon.

"I'm sorry Isshin, I'm so, so, sorry Isshin." Renji yelled cringeing at the memory of the fateful night▓s events.

"Otou-San!" Isshin corrected taking a bite of his ice cream. "And apology unaccepted."

Even though he understood, Isshin's response surprised him. Like a lost puppy Renji stared at Isshin watching as he took another slow bite of ice cream. Sadly he turned to his ice cream; grabbing the spoon he began to twirl it in his ice cream again.

"Renji, do you know how many times so far Ichigo has nearly died?" Isshin asked secretly hinting at the events of the last year.

"No."

"I know it may sound strange to you, but I'm numb to this. I could get angry, blame you, after all you are the one who got my son arrested. I could sit here pointing fingers, but it wouldn't matter. All I would do is hurt you, my daughters, myself, and my patients that depend on me. Renji my point is, nothing would change what is. Come what may, I have faith in him, that he▓ll do the right thing and do his best to come home to his family.

Ichigo is just like his mother, no matter the cost he would protect anyone. She died giving her life to save his. I could do nothing to save her. In my rage I blamed myself, I was just a regular person that night, not a doctor when I got the news I gave to so many families. For years Ichigo blamed himself for her death, because of my actions. Once a weak boy, that always cried while holding on to his mama, he had to grow up."

Slowly Renji took a bite of ice cream, it was the only thing he could think to do. Looking up he spotted the large poster on the wall. There staring back so happily was a woman who bore a striking resemblance to Ichigo. Isshin was also looking at it, face showing no emotion, but he seemed to age. The weight of the situation bore down on the red head, his mind screamed rebelliously. Always the smartass, the red-headed Shinigami had nothing to say.

"I am hoping that Ichigo is not going to die." Isshin put simply. "But he's beyond my help, if you want to move rooms, I can move you now that the clinic is empty, or if you really like I can send you back to Ishida Hospital."

As if reality didn't give Renji enough blows tonight. "No, it's alright, no one should have to die alone."

"So, how is your back, any better?" Isshin's face had the same old stupid grin.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT FAKE I'M HAPPY CRAP AFTER THAT SPEACH OLD MAN!" Renji threw his spoon at Isshin hitting him in the face. "EXSPECIALLY WHEN YOU JUST TOLD ME ICHIGO IS GOING TO DIE!!"

--

For another day Ichigo clung unto life, Renji bore with the sounds of the dying teen. Clutching his hand, he stared at the pale sweat beaded face. Just the other day his father had put a breathing tube in. The beauty of his face was marred by tubes and tape. Softly Renji placed a kiss on Ichigo's hand, squeezing it tighter. He prayed Ichigo would feel him there and fight. Desperately he just wanted to cry. However he couldn't, Karin remained strong, same with Isshin seeing Ichigo like this, and they were his family.

"Abarai, Vice-Captain Abarai."

Groaning Renji opened his eyes, it was now night, he must have fallen asleep. "Who?"

"It's Rikichi, can you believe it Captain Kuchiki let me come here!" A young voice replied. "Hanatarou is with me too. Sad to say, but we are both being punished."

"I know what he did, Rikichi, what did you do?" Renji asked looking over at Ichigo.

"I've never been great with the hell butterflies.■

"How is he?" Renji asked referring to Ichigo.

"He's in trouble, but it's nothing I can't heal... How about you Vice-Captain Abarai?"

"Just call me Renji, cut the formal shit. We▓re not in Soul Society." Renji snapped. "And besides being paralyzed physically, I am fine."

"Sorry, I can't heal you Renji, Captain Kuchiki insisted I let you heal normally as punishment for the anonymous communication we received. I think he's unhappy you didn't call, Renji."

"Yeah well, my communicator got shattered when I got hit by a car..." Renji paused and milled over the anonymous communication part. "I wonder who sent the message."

"I don't know, but don't worry," Hanatarou's voice perked up. "I healed your back as much as I can without anyone noticing. I'm pretty certain you can move around now without risking further damage... However I'd give your body a day more to rest."

"... I slept through all of this." Renji blurted out.

"Yes, you were sound asleep Vice-Captain Abarai!" Rikichi responded.

"Hmph, just heal Ichigo please." Renji muttered, placing a hand over his eyes.

--

Over night, Ichigo's fever broke, his internal injuries healed, there was no sign of head trauma, and he began breathing on his own. Other the original cuts and bruises, he looked fine. To anyone normal it was a miracle! Though just as a precaution, his father left him on oxygen, but otherwise they expected a full recovery.

Twice Yuzu burned breakfast, she could hardly contain her glee, today might be the day her brother wakes.

"NO! Onii-San don't eat that, it's burned!" Yuzu scolded.

"I like it burned," Renji shouted back.

"Let him eat it burned, he's like the dog Dad never let us have." Karin said. "Come here Fido, come get the piece of toast."

"Bite me!"

"KARIN, do not pick on crippled people." Isshin scolded. "Just park them in a corner they can't get out of."

"Otou-San that's mean!" Yuzu spoke softly, holding up a spatula.

"OH MY SWEET MASAKI YOUR LOVELY LOVELY DAUGHTER CALLED ME MEAN! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG!" Isshin cried to the poster on the wall.

Karin threw a cup at Isshin's head that connected solidly. "Stop talking to that poster like it's Mom. It's just disturbing!"

"Stop it guys, the food▓s getting cold."

"That and you▓re making my head hurt." Ichigo growled leaning against the doorway.

From days of neglect, Ichigo's usual spiky orange hair was limply hanging around his face. The last few days of not eating had left him several pounds lighter. You could see the details of his ribs and the fine details of his collar bone, even the finer details of the tendons in his wrists as he moved. Bandages still wrapped around Ichigo's shirtless torso. Silence descended on the kitchen as they all stared at Ichigo. Scratching his head, Ichigo pushed himself off the wall; his body felt so weak.

"YOU▓RE - LAZY!"

Ducking down, Ichigo barely dodged a kick from Isshin.

"Breakfast started at 7!"

"IS THAT HOW YOU GREET YOUR SON?!" Ichigo shouted. "WHEN I JUST WOKE UP IN THE CLINIC AFTER WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! I'M INJURED YOU KNOW!"

"SILENCE! NO MATTER WHAT THE REASON, TO HE WHO INTERUPTS THIS HOUSEHOLD'S IRON HARMONY, ONLY A PUNISHEMENT OF BLOOD CAN BE RENDERED!" Isshin yelled louder, shaking a fist at Ichigo.

"OH SHUT UP I NEVER ASKED TO GET MY ASS KICKED!" Father and son where face to face.  
"Ichigo..." Yuzu clutched the spatula to her chest.

"Yuzu, just let them be, can I have some more eggs please."

"But... ok, Renji do you want more?"

"Y... Yes, shouldn't we stop them?" Renji asked staring at Ichigo and Isshin fighting.

"They'll burn out eventually," Karin looked dully at her food.

A quick fist from Isshin flew steadily towards Ichigo's face.

"IN WHAT WORLD DOES A SANE FATHER TRY TO BEAT UP HIS INJURED SON!!?■ Ichigo shouted grabbing Isshin's fist and twisting, then pinning Isshin on the floor. "Renji, you still here?!"

Renji watched as Isshin tried to struggle out of Ichigo's grasp. From what he saw so far, Ichigo's speed and ability to dodge was explained. Ichigo twisted his father▓s arm and he swore he heard a pop. Grinning Renji settled down to study the orange haired boy. Ichigo was still weak, sweat beaded down his forehead from exertion, but he still had the upper hand with his father.

⌠Yeah," Renji replied finally. "I'm kinda stuck, but I got a new skill this morning."

"What would that be?"

"I can move my toes."

"Move your toes, wait, Renji what are you saying?"

"AN OPENING." Isshin grabbed Ichigo and tempted to pin him, but only found himself pinned even more uncomfortably.

"I'm paralyzed, Ichigo, but otou-san said it's only temporary..." Renji suddenly didn't feel like eating.

"Renji... When?"

"It's alright. Ichigo, how are you feeling?"

"Oddly tired, and hungry."

"Then quite fighting Dad and get some food before our dog eats it all." Karin snapped.

"I AM NOT YOUR DOG!" Renji yelled.

Ichigo twisted Isshin's arm hard. "Call it quits old man, or do I have to break your arm."

"I surrender, I surrender."

The world spun as Ichigo stood up, shakily he walked to the table and sat next to Karin. It was still early to be moving, Ichigo knew it, and ignored it. Slouching, he stared down at the table. Awed by her brother▓s presence Yuzu sat a bowl of food in front of him. Then she went over to their father, who sat sniffling on the floor rubbing an arm against his eyes.

"Ichigo twisted my arm really hard."

"There, there." Yuzu patted Isshin on the head.

"You reap what you sow." Renji and Karin mumbled together.

"Yuzu, quit fawning over that loser and get over here." Ichigo growled.

Ever obedient, Yuzu walked over to Ichigo. Reaching out her big brother pulled her into an embrace. As he held her tightly, Yuzu could feel his heartbeat. Longing for comfort she so desired, but often denied herself Yuzu buried her face in the orange haired teen▓s shoulder. Silent tears fell as she hugged him back. Ichigo's hand held Yuzu's head as his fingers gently massaged her scalp.

"You don't have to be a hardass, and pretend like nothing bothers you"  
Ichigo scolded, "That is why we have Karin."

Karin kicked Ichigo, who cringed.

"I was so scared I would lose you onii-san."

Pulling out of the embrace, he offered her a soothing smile as he wiped away her tears. "You know why big brothers are born first?"

Yuzu shook her head.

"It's so they can protect any little brothers or sisters that come along. So dry those tears. I promise I won't ever leave you unprotected."

Eventually the situation in the kitchen quieted.It was time for the clinic to open, despite wanting to celebrate that his son was back in good health, there was people to see. Karin stormed back up to her room after again declaring her dislike for the red-head in the kitchen. Yuzu wandered off to do errands. It just left Ichigo and Renji in the kitchen. Ichigo's eating slowed to a steady pecking. Renji watched as the Shinigami substitute struggled to keep himself awake.

"Yo, Ichigo, move closer."

Surprisingly there was no fight from Ichigo as he slid his chair next to Renji. Tiredly he leaned against the red-headed Shinigami, adjusting himself so the wheelchair arm didn't bruise his side. He could feel Renji's arm wrap around him. Ever since he met Renji, he had been his rival. Even up until they were attacked, they tried their best to up each other. But what once was hatred, turned to mutual friendship. Could it be changing yet again?

Taking a steadying breath, Ichigo could smell Renji, and it made him ache.

"What happened after I lost consciousness. I can tell your father is withholding something from me, same with Hanatarou." Renji's deep voice rumbled in his chest. "That and the cops were nosing around, something about you killed a few kids, and mutilated another."

Ichigo's hand grasped Renji's shirt, he did not want to recall that. The feel of Sakura's hands on his hips as he was raped. The pain from his body as he was unwillingly thrust into. The feel of Sakura's tongue crept up Ichigo's spine in eerie remembrance sending a cold chill down Ichigo's spine. But, what had happened after that? Numbness grew over Ichigo's body as he tried to recall what happened after the finial thrust.

"I... I... Don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever."

By the tension in Renji's muscles he could tell the older man was annoyed. Something slippery touched Ichigo's lips. He could feel the slide of chop sticks against his skin. Slowly Ichigo opened his mouth, carefully Renji fed him some eggs. Chewing softly he let the memories of Sakura fade, concentrating on the man beside him. After he swallowed, he felt the same feeling brush his lips. Ichigo could fight Renji, after all he didn't need to be fed, he could do it on his own. No, he just wanted to stay like this, leaning against Renji with his eyes closed, taking in every movement of the Shinigami.

This couldn't last forever, or could it? 


	5. Chapter 5

::Holds head:: WHAT OWNER LETS THEIR DOG BARK FOR OVER AN HOUR IN THE F-ING CITY ?... WAIT WHAT NORMAL DOG CAN BARK FOR OVER A HOUR SOLID? (note has been up since six, to bed at almost two, been trying to sleep unsuccessful with the constant barking for hour and one minute, don't have to be up till 9)

To lazy to edit this for so if you don't like that stuff skip the italics.

Tnx fer the reviews, but peoples, more plz. :-) But, if I don't get more reviews, I will update 1ce every 2 wks. :-)

--

Physical therapy, simply put, was torture, but with benefits. Once a day they would travel to Ishida hospital were Renji would force his body to move until it screamed. The pain was great, it meant that after all this time he finally had feeling in his legs. However after awhile, going back to the basics of walking got old. The Shinigami expected his movement to return suddenly overnight. Waiting day by day for improvement while Rikichi took up his duty patrolling for hallows wasn't really his style. Man Renji wanted a good fight.

"Yo Ichigo, where are we going?" Renji asked as he placed his hands on his wheels to stop them. They were not headed back to the house but a different way.

"If you don't let go, I will break your wrists." Ichigo growled back.

"Break my wrists, violent now are we?"

"I'm the fucking cripple here!" Ichigo snapped back. "I have to drag your ass around, so we go were I say we go. Either that or I will leave you here."

Having suffered a sharp blow to the ego, Renji let go, "Fine, be an ass, I don't care."

"Hmph, idiot."

"Takes one to know one," Renji replied in a childish sing song voice.

Less then happily the red head resigned himself to being pushed. Crossing his arms the older man glared up at the sky. In the distance he noticed grey clouds billowing towards them on the horizon. Another summer storm was making its approach. The soul society rarely got storms, and if they did they were usually followed by something bad coming. Yet, here in the human world, storms meant little, as a matter of fact they were comforting in a sense.

Halfway into their journey Renji began to recognize were they were. Needing answers to what had happened, Ichigo was heading back to the place where they were assaulted. Renji glowered as they made their way down the scarcely walked path. What was left here? Painful memories of watching Ichigo get beat, and for what, him? Maybe he had missed something big when he lost consciousness. Heavily, the Shinigami sighed, letting the other teen know he was unpleased.

"Why are we going back there?"

"Is Abarai Renji a mighty Shinigami afraid of getting a little wet." Ichigo asked, a bit more coldly then usual.

"Fuck off!"

A grin flicked across the orange haired teen's lips before he walked off. Rain began to splatter down ad Renji bowed his head with a frown. Fuck him, fuck this shit, fuck everything. Letting out another sigh, frustrated this time, the red haired teen did the only thing he could; wait. Oh, and get wet.

The grass, though it had grown in the last week, still held distorted paint marks laid down by the police. Evidence obviously against him, it was a wonder why they didn't charge him by the number of white spots. Looking up at the bridge wall one could still see the dark crimson stains of blood. Even spots on the ground where the water hadn't run through were crimson stained. Horrified Ichigo stumbled back; even the rain that fell smelt like fresh blood to him.

Laughter and screams suddenly echoed in his mind. An image of a young bully flashed into his mind just before blood spurted from his throat. 'I hadn't meant to hit his jugular' rippled through his mind. Grabbing his head Ichigo tried to suppress the images of the night. Before he wanted to know, but now he didn't. He couldn't have done these atrocities to humans. He laughed as he fell dead, Ichigo laughed as the young bully fell dead. Then quickly he took another and punched him in the face till it was nothing but blood.

No, no this wasn't him.

_"Scream for me I can feel you want to." Sakura said seductively as he dug point tipped nails into Ichigo's side._

_"No, no, no, please don't!" It was his own panic in its purest form._

_Sakura buried himself all the way in till his nuts shoved against his victim's screaming backside. "I already did."_

That was him... Then who?

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed taking a step back.

KABOOM!

Pieces of earth flew up in the air. Searing pain laced around Ichigo's leg. Closing his eyes, a scream tore from his lips as his skin burned. Ichigo had stepped on something that exploded. Stupidly Ichigo had stumbled into a trap, but of what sort? Weak, his legs surrendered underneath him. Both knees hit the ground hard, the orange haired man hunching over as he gasped for breathe.

"So busy screaming for this Hichigo, you stepped into a trap how sad." A voice said in a sweet, arsenic laced tone.

The enemy was finely built, but other wise he bore a striking resemblance to Sakura. Except the way he moved and dressed showed he was also more refined then Sakura. Slowly he sauntered over to Ichigo, running freshly manicured nails around the orange haired teen's face. His intense black eyes studied Ichigo with an eerie calmness to them. Looking into the enemy's eyes, Ichigo could see a smart calculating mind slowly turning the plot forward.

"I can see my face brings you some recognition. However my name is not Sakura, it is Tendoh." He finally introduced himself. "Most times I do not agree with him, but I am Yin, he is Yang. One can not interrupt the flow of twins."

"Tendoh, heh, what a weak name." Ichigo said standing up.

"Mmm, maybe after all it wasn't strong enough."

"Fuck you," Ichigo yelled lunging at Sakura's twin.

A smile lit Tendoh's face as he easily dodged Ichigo's punches. Sliding up behind the hot headed teen, Tendoh shoved Ichigo forward. Caught off balance, Ichigo stumbled a few steps before gaining his feet again. Swinging around, the orange haired boy aimed a high kick at Tendoh's head. Hands in his pockets Tendoh leaned back, just barely missing the kick. After all he was just messing with the teen. Nonchalantly Tendoh folded his hands and made a triangle with his pointer fingers.

A smaller explosion singed Ichigo's shoulder. Cringing, Ichigo held his shoulder, coldly staring at Tendoh. Another burst lit up singeing his hip. The look Tendoh gave Ichigo was of calm confidence. With his sheer presence, Tendoh backed Ichigo the rest of the way into the wall. Cursing, Ichigo hated himself for how submissive he was being. A cigarette appeared in Tendoh's hands; cupping his hand with the other he tried to light it. Ichigo counted, it took him five times to light it.

"Sakura was raised by our parents, I was raised by my grandfather at his shrine." Taking a long drag Tendoh looked at the rain. Slowly he let the smoke escape his lips. "What you keep getting burned by is my O-fuda, or other wise known as sutras."

"Y... Your a monk?"

Truly, Tendoh smiled, "Yes, I'm surprised you're actually smart."

"Hmph, you're far from a holy man." Ichigo's voice cracked.

"I won't argue that." Tendoh looked towards the rain. "Your little crippled friend is coming."

"Renji."

The monk took another drag of his cigarette. "That's his name."

--

The red headed Shinigami had sat peacefully in the rain for awhile when he heard the first explosion, then Ichigo's scream. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous that once again Ichigo was getting all the fun. Rolling his chair forward he tried to catch sight of what was going on. Then Ichigo screamed again. Shoving his chair forward Renji rolled forward on the grass for a little bit before he spilled unto the ground. Both he and the chair rolled down the hill together.

For awhile, he remained stunned rain pelting his face. Then he began partly crawling, but mostly dragging himself through the mud and the muck towards the bridge. Ichigo sat against the wall; there was someone else there. Someone, it was Sakura, it had to be Sakura. Pulling himself closer the red head noticed the same details Ichigo noticed sooner. This man was built differently. Growling Renji used his rage to pull himself closer to the bridge.

The stranger narrowed his eyes at Renji before putting beads around Ichigo's neck and something on his forehead.

It just took a few strides and Tendoh was towering over Renji, a half smoked cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Grabbing Renji by the hair he pulled him by the hair through the mud. Renji cursed loudly as he tried futilely to unravel the strange man's hand from his hair. Roughly, Tendoh discarded the crippled red head in front of Ichigo. Silently Tendo straddled the redhead's waist, both his feet trapping Ichigo's arms.

Renji opened his mouth to ask about Ichigo but found fingers shoved into his mouth. It was easy to silence the red head, pressing on his tongue. Tendoh fought to tear Renji's shirt. Taking a deep inhale of his cigarette Tendoh took it out of his mouth bracing it on Renji's nose. Biting his finger till it bled Tendoh began to draw designs on Renji's face with his finger. Then slowly he leaned forward in an amazing feet of flexibility.

"Don't worry, I am helping him remember what he did that night." Tendoh's breath graced Renji's ear. "You know what my brother did, right?"

The red headed Shinigami did his best to shake his head no without the cigarette burning him or Tendoh breaking his jaw.

"My brother raped him." The crippled boy under him tensed, shocked at his words. "He bent your friend over there over a cooler, and your buddy begged for him to stop. And as my brother Sakura shoved it in, he told me it was the most wonder feeling ass he ever had... I heard he screamed wonderfully before going limp as a corpse." Leaning forward he caused Renji to gag. "But you know what that bastard did to my brother? He ripped off his penis, and shoved it into his mouth... I should do that to you, let Ichigo how it feels."

Renji's blood froze in his veins. He had to get free, he had to find some way out of this. Then unexpectedly Tendoh began to laugh hysterically. Sitting up he looked down at Renji amused, taking the cigarette from the Renji's nose. This red haired boy was so amusing. So cute, and so gullible, if Tendoh was like his brother, he could really fall for a man like this.

"Just kidding, but you should have seen your face." Slowly Tendoh drew a design on Renji's chest with his bleeding finger. "I could get my revenge tonight. Or, I can play fair and let you heal, and Ichigo, you, my brother, and I fight it out."

All Renji could do was glare.

"I know what you're thinking, agree, then not show up." Tendoh's body expressions grew depressed. "I really hate hostages, so I'd rather call it a house guest. Just the matter of who."

"Me." A brave voice.

"Me?" Tendoh looked over his shoulder at a young boy in a black kimono and hakama. "O! And who are you boy."

"Rikichi."

"And you would be my house guest not knowing what crimes my brother has committed, and what crimes I am capable of?"

"I am not afraid." On the inside Rikichi was shaking in fear, but his eyes held true. "That man lying on the ground, I wish to be like him one day."

"Despite your true age, you're just a mere child." Tendoh laughed, "It is agreed then, if you become my house guest I will let Ichigo and Renji go. Please understand when I tell you to leave your sword behind."

Keeping his movements steady Rikichi removed his sword. Gently he laid it on the ground before standing back up with his hand raised. Sizing up his new guest Tendoh was drawn to the stuffed lion stuffed haphazardly into his white belt. Chuckling he decided to have the childish Shinigami have his way. With all said and done, Tendoh pulled his hand out of Renji's mouth. In an elegant gesture he flicked the spit off his hand, wiping the leftover saliva on Renji's torn shirt.

"Well then shall we go?"

"YO RIKICHI, don't you dare do this!" Renji screamed.

"Heh, sorry vice captain." Rikichi smiled.

"Fuck you, get off of me you bast-"

SMACK! The flat of Tendoh's hand connected with Renji's head. "Is this how you thank people? In the time we are together I shall find out what he sees in you. Now where in Karakurachou town, hm, lets see there's woods by the main cemetery, meet us there in one week."

The pressure on the red haired boy's arms lightened up, but he didn't respond as he stared into Ichigo's glazed over eyes. He had forgotten about the young man. What did Tendoh do to him? Wordlessly Renji moved his mouth. Finger nails scrapped the lines of Renji's face, a sudden burning pain pulled him forcibly out of eye contact. Tendoh had ever so nicely put his cigarette out on Renji's neck.

"Worry about helping him right now."

With that Tendoh walked away with Rikichi following behind.

"Till then!" Rikichi said cheerfully.

With that Rikichi and Tendoh disappeared into the rain. A well pent up scream tore from the depths of Renji's soul, right before he struck the ground bruising his fist. This day just couldn't get any worse.

--

Blood, it was everywhere. A body smoldered over the fire. Two kids were dead, by his hands. His crimes had been forgotten because if his memories were true his hallow got free. Ichigo's hollow ran free and wild while he was in human form. Where was he, lost in self pity because he was so ashamed of being raped. Walking through his nightmare Ichigo stared at the face of the kid's throat he slit. The kid was just with the gang to be cool, where would he be if he got to grow up.

Beside him another bully pleaded for help, though Ichigo heard no words. Just the laughter, and the screams. How he hated Hichigo, but Ichigo was the one who let him go. Yes, these men were guilty, but Ichigo was the real monster. For this he deserved never to grow up. Never deserved to love. At the same time as the last thug, Ichigo dropped to the ground. This was where he went back in control.

//"Ichigo."// The voice called from him from outside his dreams.

--

In a snap Ichigo's world was back. Strong arms wrapped around Ichigo holding him tightly. A bare skin brushed his arm and despite the heat of the summer, the skin was so cold. Out of the corner of his eye he saw familiar red hair. Renji was the one that was holding him. Looking to his left out of the bridge he noticed night was falling. Had he really been out that long? Grabbing Renji's arm he pulled it from around him.

"You're up finally."

"Hm."

"D... Don't go so gloomy on me now, Ichigo." Renji commented forcing himself to sit up on his own. "Don't worry he's gone, Ichigo."

Ichigo rose, his lip curling. "Dammit, where did he go Renji?"

"Like I know," Renji shrugged. "But he wants to meet us in a week in the woods by the cemetery."

"..." No words, just a few steps forward in reply.

"He took Rikichi as a 'guest'." Renji paused. "Look Ichigo I've been thinking."

Ichigo began walking away.

"Yo, Ichigo where are you going?" Renji asked

"Away, I need time to think." Ichigo snapped unjustly.

"You can't just leave me here!" Renji pushed his hand through his hair. "Fuck it, I'll just say it since your being a moody, spoiled brat." Ignoring Ichigo's warning glare Renji continued. "I love you Ichigo, I fucking love you. According to Karin you love me too, that's why you haven't banged Orohime or Rukia yet. Now you can go ahead and just fucking leave to have your time to think. I'll be right here freezing my goddamn balls off, and it does not help that I have to take a piss REALLY bad, man."

"You're gay?" The question sent icicles down Renji's back.

"No, I'm bisexual." Renji grinned. "But for you I'd be gay."

"Just fucking great." With that Ichigo went out into the rain.

In the growing darkness, Renji lost site of the orange haired teen. Man, he felt like an idiot proclaiming his love to Ichigo like that. Putting his reputation on the line, all he got in reply was a 'just fucking great'. Pulling the shreds of his shirt together, the Shinigami tried to get warm, longing for the feel of Ichigo's warm body against his. As Renji shivered night came and the only other sound besides his chattering teeth was the rushing of the river.

--

There was no lie in his body language as Ichigo left Renji shivering under the bridge. He had planned to leave the Shinigami to his own devices. If he was lucky he could find a Hollow to slaughter. After all it was a hollow he was really pissed at. No, why take it out on a hollow, they were just lost souls that didn't know it was their own time. Pausing Ichigo looked up to see how far he wondered. He was already a good distance away, the shopping center lay just ahead. Standing at the edge of the side walk he stared at the building.

Really, Ichigo was just going to leave the Shinigami there.

--

There was no more control when it came to his shivering body. Alone Renji rested his head on his arms. Over and over again he cursed himself for telling Ichigo he loved him. How could he be that stupid? Karin hated him, blamed him for all the trouble Ichigo was getting into. Partly it was true, he was one of two people that dragged Rukia back, and in return Ichigo got caught up in the soul society. Something dropped on his shoulders. Trying to raise his head, it just drooped to the side. He was more tired and cold then he thought.

"Fuck for a Shinigami, you are ice cold."

"If you add some strawberry to it, I'd taste good." Trying to raise the mirth Renji chuckled.

Ichigo snorted, "That's so corny."

"S... Sa... Sorry."

Strong arms scooped up Renji; cuddling up against the warmth of the teen Renji let sleep take him. Yet before he drifted off to the world of sleep he mumbled an apology for what he said. With the memories that were dragged up, and Renji's pathetic declaration, Ichigo didn't know what to do. True, he had admitted to someone he loved Renji most, but it was not Karin. It was Yuzu, but then it was not surprising; there were no secrets between sisters. Hugging the body in his arms, Ichigo decided to walk all the way back to the clinic and leave the wheel chair there.

Once at the clinic a warm bath would feel so good.

//Do I tell him I love him? Could he love someone that had a monster living inside of him?// Ichigo growled. //I don't deserve this shit.//


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I've downloaded the Open Office writer from So far, not impressed. Take s to long to show up on my lap top and ever longer to catch up with my typing speed. Anyhow I don't have a dependable writer on my laptop. Yes, it is fixed. Sorry this is late, I'm in a hurry trying to put this out. The chapter TECHNICALLY is done right now HOWEVER my network card fried on my PC. SO, guess what ladies and gentlemen. I have to start all over again...

Pray nothing else happens in the mean time... Never mind it just did. Union (Local 51) just text me, Disney might subcontract our jobs. Meaning hundreds (putting it extremely lightly) of us will be laid off. Meaning me. I'm to dead right now inside about worrying about my job in Disney's California Adventure to care about truly Wished my beta. Sorry to her I know I sent this chapter to beta but.. ... I don't know what tomorrow will bring anymore.

I would say call Disney and speak your mind out subcontractors running their resturants but what would anyone care. Loss of our jobs would mean new jobs for others.

Heres to not knowing what tomorrow will bring!

::blares Matchbox Twenty Unwell, hee hee perfect Ichigo song.::

Oh yeah, to the group. It's gay tested-Gay approved. As is all my male/male lemons.

--

Two days had passed, taking advantage of a fall down the stairs Ichigo and Renji headed over to Udahara's shop. There Renji was forced to swallow a pill that got his legs working, however made his nerves very sensitive. Idly Ichigo watched the red head as he bounded around the hidden basement. Renji was stronger now but still so unsteady on his feet. Sighing heavily Ichigo sat up and sauntered towards the shingami.

"Ichigo, what is up?" Renji called leaning on a giant rock.

"It's been a long day."

"Huh?" Renji blinked at Ichigo's statement.

"I'm sick of staring at the ceiling, I'm beginning to think I'm hearing voices."

"I'm certain Udahara has a pill for that."

Reaching out Ichigo graced his finger across Renji's soft flesh, tracing the tattoo's that stood dark against his tanned skin. The red head shuddered and pulled away. Any touch from the orange haired teen threatened to send him over the edge. Why did Ichigo need to tease him so.

The night after the incident Renji had stole a kiss. What made matters more infuriating was that Ichigo kissed him back. Not shyly, but full on. He had felt the orange haired boys erection rub against his own. How ever it was not meant to be. Ichigo had moved away, stating that he couldn't do it. When the red head tried to pull away, Ichigo held unto him. All night Ichigo held him like a lover.

"I don't want to end up like you."

"Dammit Ichigo-" Renji yelled slapping away the other man's hand.

In a smooth movement Ichigo caught the red heads arm, and using his momentum yanked Renji towards them. There was only passion as Ichigo kissed Renji. He to pondered the night they kissed. That night was regretful, he should have let things get out of control. But his own fears, and securities had gotten him in trouble.

"Let see how far we come." Ichigo said his lips moving against Renji's.

"Fuck you." Renji snapped slapping Ichigo with his free hand then kissed the orange haired boy violently.

With a great heave Ichigo shoved Renji back unto the ground. The force knocked the breathe out of the red head. Before he got his breath back the orange haired teen was apon him. His kiss preventing him from taking a breathe. Only when the world started turning red he kneed Ichigo. It did not hurt Ichigo, but he broke the kiss anyway.

"I'm tired of doing that." Ichigo finally replied.

Grabbing a fist full of hair Renji looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Shit man, don't mess with me anymore."

"Anything is better then being alone Renji." Ichigo said. "I just need to know, what do you plan on doing if we take this step."

"What do you mean?" Renji felt his blood boil. "I'm going to love you."

"It's never that easy!" Ichigo reached forward and touched Renji's face. "We can't announce it to the world. It's not that I am ashamed about what I feel for you. Just think about being brought forth as my lover bring!"

"I..." The red head let go of Ichigo's hair. "I never thought."

"You would be my weak spot Renji, right now no one knows who I love most." Ichigo continued. "Instead of spreading out and hitting me in a broad spectrum, he could just come and get you."

"Stop, just tell me Ichigo do-you-love-me?"

"I'll wake with out you there, but something will be missing." The orange haired teen avoided answering yes.

The shinigami surrendered to the invading hands. Moaning Renji's back arched as Ichigo's hands slid slowly under the loose folds of his kimono. Now the loose folds of the Shinigami outfit seemed all to confining. Shrugging out of his Kimono brought him to Ichigo's lips. Caught between shoving the orange haired teen aside, and taking him right there and then. Hormones raging the two men aimed to get it over with before anything interrupted them.

Beep, beep, beep.

Swearing Ichigo pulled off of the half naked Renji and pulled out Renji's new 'cellphone.' On the map of the city showed a hallow. With no word to the red head Ichigo stormed towards the ladder out. Placing a hand over his face he resisted the urge to scream. His sensitive nerves with bouncing with drug, and hormones. This time his hand would not be enough, curling unto his side the red head thought of his duties. They always turned him off.

It didn't take long before his mind turned away from his duties to Ichigo again. The words Ichigo had said so simply held so much truth. What did Renji hope would happen if he would take Ichigo as his lover. Yes, no one would mind, it was actually cowmen, but he would come Ichigo's weak point. No matter how strong he was, he still wasn't strong enough. If Aizen came after him today he would be over powered in no time.

//You must become stronger.// A voice voice echoed in Renji's mind. //Until then forget it.//

"GODDAMIT EVERY TIME I TRY TO LOVE!"

//Then maybe you shouldn't love.// Another voice hissed in reply.

"I CAN'T DO THAT THIS TIME!"

//Then what do you choose to do?//

"What do I choose to do?"

Hell if the red head knew. Sitting up Renji studied the different grands of sands on the ground. It was pointless, he could never love Renji until Aizen was beat... Beat Aizen that was the only way to be with Ichigo. That fight was set for the winter. He could until then deny what he felt for the orange haired teen.

A cold hand touched Renji's bare shoulder"You shouldn't talk to yourself it makes you sound crazy."

There was a small hesitation before the red head spoke. "Ichigo? I thought you went to destroy the hollow."

"I did, but there's a sign on the door stating it's 3 am they don't want to be woken up and they'll let us out later." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's shoulders. Kissing his neck softly the orange haired teen nuzzled Renji's neck. "So what did you decide?"

"That if I want to love you I have to kill AiZen." Renji grumped. "I can deny I love you only until next summer, but on one condition."

"Hmn?"

Reaching up Renji wrapped his fingers around Ichigo's neck. Bringing Ichigo down were he could finally reach him, and kiss him. It was awkward kissing at such an angle s abruptly Ichigo turned the red head in his arms. He cupped Renji's face in his hands, and explored the red head's decadent mouth.

Renji's head swam as he literally tore the white fabric that held the orange haired teens Hakima on. He didn't know why he just had to hiave him right here, right now. Screw it if anyone came along and caught them.

Looking down at Renji, Ichigo had the cutest stunned expression on his face as the red head pulled the Hakima down over his hips. He gave him a wicked grin. "Is that the best you can do?"

(sorry skips here censored cause I'm not dealing with any more -

"I'm not leaving you anymore!" Renji yelled in Ichigo's ear. "No matter what happnens, hold on to me and never let go."

"Your making me feel guilty for making you wait!" There was a void in Ichigo's voice as he screamed back. "I keep dreaming of you with me like this too!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU HURRY UP AND GET STRONGER SO IT'LL BE OVER!"

The two men butted head for a moment before they both calmed down.

Rocks bit into the red heads back but held Ichigo tighter. Closing his eyes he tried to push away the world. In his mind he pictured a world Rikichi was not a unwilling guest, Aizen was delt with, and he was with Ichigo... Yet, even with the war over, how could he be with Ichigo? Ichigo haid his faimly, his life, and Renji was in the soul society. Only death could bring Ichigo over.

But no one retained memories of when they were alive.

--

Staring up at the rain filled clouds Rikichi sneezed. The yellow lion blessed him politely. The possessed lion was his company for these slow moving days. There was really no point in going out and venturing. Tendoh had yet to come back to show him the dangers. Sighing Rikichi laid back on the wooden floor.

"Lets go out, just a little bit. The garden can't be that dangerous." The lion whined. "I know Renji would do it."

That was the only persuasion the young Shingami needed. "Fine, let me get the umbrella."

Grabbing the paper umbrella discarded in the corner Rikichi slid on his shoes and stepped into the rain. Rain pattered on the paper streaming down in small water falls. Looking around the shrine was bigger then he first thought. Much of it had collapsed over the years. Wild life has grown in around much of the ruins disguising it. Slowly he made his way around the trees. Stupidly he let his guard slip.

The umbrella clattered to the ground, as Rikichi felt himself slammed into the tree. His vision blurred from the impact. Stunned he looked at a hooded person who held him against the ruff bark. Who else could see him in this form. The figure leaned forward, everything about his stature made the young Shinagami uncomfortable. Fisting his hands together Rikichi swung them at the arms holding his shoulders. Tilting down under the perssure Rikichi blindly kicked the man and ran.

He didn't get far before he was grabbed and slammed into a stone block.

"I love it when they fight." Came a chill voice, as the hood slowly slid back.

Rikichi's eyes opened wide.


End file.
